1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the tire truing art, and more particularly, relates to an improved tire truing machine having an improved cutter head assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide different types of rotary cutters to trim the thread of a driven wheel mounted tire, to remove high spots therefrom and to provide a truly round tire. In such machines means are provided for supporting a driven tire and a carrier is provided for a cutter head assembly with a motor driven cutter blade. The carrier is moved by means of hand operated longitudinal and transverse adjusting screws and radius rods are used so as to vary the travel of the cutter blade according to the desired contour of the tire. The cutter blades have an annular shaped cutting edge which extends at an angle relative to the tire to provide a smooth finish to the tire tread and means have also been provided for sharpening such a blade.
However, it has been found that the cutter head assemblies of such machines must be improved in the area of the means of mounting the cutter blade on the driving means and in the means for sharpening the blades.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved cutter head for tire truing machines having a new and improved means of mounting the cutter blade on a drive shaft and a new and improved means of providing automatic as well as manual sharpening of the blade.